


0.2 seconds

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Tyler Joseph Is Definitely In Love With Seth Meyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You totally have a crush on Seth Meyers."</p><p>Tyler forgets to look where he's going for a second and walks face first into the door to the dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0.2 seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duplighoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplighoul/gifts).



> [just look at this shit tho](https://33.media.tumblr.com/9c5216b38d7c9ae13b3e3acf946c2084/tumblr_n4tx57tndr1rndpqvo4_250.gif). for my ol buddy ol pal [sid](http://duplighoul.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this wasn't supposed to have feelings in it i'm sorry but u know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"You totally have a crush on Seth Meyers."

Tyler forgets to look where he's going for a second and walks face first into the door to the dressing room.

"Wha-"

"No, it's cool." Josh pulls him back so he can open the door. "It's kind of cute, to be honest. I mean, he's not really my type, but you do you, man."

"I do  _not-"_

 _"_ It's pretty obvious, you were kind of all over him. Like, I don't really get it, but he does kind of have that hot dad sort of vibe, so..."

"Joshua Dun," Tyler steals the water bottle Josh had been starting to drink, "why are you insinuating that I have the hots for Seth Meyers, TV personality and late night talk show host?"

Josh just raises an eyebrow and grabs another bottle off the table before settling down cross-legged on the couch and staring back.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Dude, you went from brooding skater boy to blushing schoolgirl in point two seconds. See," Josh points at Tyler's face where he's trying to hide it in his sleeve, "you're doing it again!"

Tyler shakes his head and turns to stare down the carpet. Where do they even come up with weird patterns like that? How do you end up getting that job, carpet squiggles designer?

"Hey."

He looks back up to see Josh has stood up again and is right in front of him.

"I'm sorry?" He doesn't know quite what he's apologising for, but he looks sorry nonetheless.

"No, it's just-" Tyler waves a hand, cutting himself off mid-sentence. "It was exciting, you know? Like, we've been on TV before, but every time it's just  _so_... You know?"

"It's more out there," Josh finishes for him. "It's not just kids who knew us already, there's people flipping through the right channel at the right time and hopefully changing everything for them."

"And every time we go on one of those stages," Tyler continues, "it just gets a little farther. And all I want is for all this music to eventually get as far as it can, to as many people as need it. So every camera is just another twelve people waiting for help. So yeah, I got a little excited," he shrugs a little and looks back at the ceiling with a little smile on his face. "And maybe I thought he was kind of cute."

One of Josh's blinding smiles that shows way more teeth than should be humanly possible spreads across his face, and Tyler can't help but smile back a little more.

"I knew it!" He laughs, "I  _knew_ you were totally in love with him. You have to name at least one of your kids after me, it's probably in your contract somewhere."

A real genuine laugh bursts out of Tyler's throat and his face breaks down again into uncontrolled happiness. He shoves weakly at Josh's shoulder and pushes past him to get some snacks. All of a sudden he feels really drained, but in a good way, like when you had food poisoning but you can finally feel the bacteria flushing out of your system.

Tyler just wraps an arm around him in response and takes half the peanut M&M's from the bowl on the table.

"Besides," Tyler mumbles around his own mouthful of chocolate, "if we ever had kids, you know I'd name the first one Scizor. Maybe their middle name could be Josh. Maybe."

When Josh wraps an arm around his neck and gives him a noogie, it feels like home. And that's way better than Seth Meyers any day. Even when he's in a suit.

**Author's Note:**

> yes that's a pokemon, i know
> 
> tumblr @[findyourmonsters](http://findyourmonsters.tumblr.com)


End file.
